


Ivy

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff for 2 seconds, High School, M/M, Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, poor taeyong, yuta is bluntly honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I thought that I was dreaming when you said you love me.Or taeyong tried but Jaehyun was a goner from the start





	Ivy

_It started from nothing._

The two barely knew each other in high school. The only time they managed to run into each other was when they were trying not to get caught smoking behind the school. The boys were introduced to each other throught their mutual friend Yuta, who thought the two would click together.  
Jaehyun introduced himself with a small smile and taeyong could already feel the heat rushing to his cheeks.

“Well I’m fucked,” he thought.

Yuta wasn’t wrong.

 

_I had no chance to prepare I couldn’t see you coming._

The two boys now spent their time behind the school sharing a cigarette, laughing about yuta’s antics before running away once they saw a teacher looking at them suspiciously.

The two hadn’t even realized how far they had ran before they abruptly stopped in front of a small cafe.

“Fuck,” taeyong rasped, out of breath, yet still smiling.

“You wouldn’t be out of breath if you didn’t smoke,” jaehyun points out.

“You fucker, you smoke too and I just ran, dumbass,” Taeyong rolled his eyes, opening the cafe door walking in, unknowing to the warm smile on Jaehyun’s face behind him.

“What do you want, I’ll pay,” jaehyun offers.

“We’ve only know each other for a week and you already want to be my sugar daddy,” taeyong jokes, yet he doesn’t know why his heart flutters at the offer.

“Oh fuck off.”

_I thought that I was dreaming when u said u love me_

The two spent more time with each other, constantly ditching school together, staying overnight at one anothers house, and of course smoking.

Not to mention more flirting.

And more of Taeyong’s heart being stupid and fluttering any anything jaehyun did for him.

And more of Taeyong falling asleep to the thought of jaehyun holding him.

And more of Taeyong wanting their overnight stays to be more eventful than just sleeping next to each other.

“Jaehyun, what do you think of me?” Taeyong asks one day when they’re ditching and lousing around in taeyong’s room.

“I think you’re a nice friend.”

“Oh, just a friend?” Taeyong asks timidly.

“Well you could actually be considered one of my best friends now,” jaehyun smiles to him, Taeyong’s heart does flips at the sight, yet at the same time he feels it tear.

“Have you ever thought of me as more than a friend?” He asks, not willing to face jaehyun, he hears Jaehyuns breath hitch.

“I mean I’ve thought of fucking you when we first met,” he shrugs and Taeyong’s trying not to get annoyed.

“Have you ever thought of more than sex, you know, an actual relationship?” Taeyong asks, fiddling with his fingers, still not facing jaehyun.

“Not really, I wouldn’t mind dating you though, we already do dumb couple shit,” Jaehyun says and Taeyong feels a bit of hope, turning his head over to face Jaehyun.

“D-do you want to give it a try,” he mumbles, suddenly shy for whatever dumb reason.

“Sure,” jaehyun smiles and this time Taeyong smiles back.

+  
The two hold hands as they walk back to school, not to learn, but to smoke. It’s dumb to smoke at a place where you’ll get in trouble for it, but’s it’s there smoking area now, they cant help it.

“You have really nice lips,” jaehyun suddenly says and laughs at taeyong’s flustered reaction.

To say the pink haired boy was surprised was an understatement, him and jaehyun literally got together like ten minutes ago, what’s with the sudden compliment about his lips?

“Oh, uh thanks,” he responds lamely and he wants to wack himself, thankfully jaehyun just laughs it off.

“You’re so cute.”

+

Next time they hang out something odd happens.

“Jae, I don’t think we should ditch, there’s a big exam tomo–“

“So? Don’t you trust me?” Jaehyun suddenly asks leaving taeyong confused and flustered.

“I trust you but–“

“If you trust me that means you know I’m only doing what’s good for you.”

“I don’t understand how—“

“You trust someone you love right?” Jaehyun suddenly asks, cutting off taeyong again.

“Well yes but—“

“That’s it. You love me so you should trust me, I love you so you should know im only doing what’s better,” he suddenly confesses and taeyong finds his cheeks heating up and his heart suddenly beating faster and the midst of the confusion and feelings he find himself agreeing.

+

The next time he sees Yuta he boasts about the confession and everything else that happened, though Yuta doesn’t seem to be to happy.

“Tae, Isn’t that a little bit manipulative? I mean he’s using love and trust bullshit to convince you he’s right.”

“But he was right! I should’ve listened to him immediately,” taeyong shakes his head and he hears Yuta sigh.

“He’s not right, and not to be an asshole but you guys have only been together for what? Two weeks? How can he already love you?”

Taeyong scoffs, feeling insulted, “What would you know about love? All you do is sleep around with that twink,” he bites and Yuta just laughs.

“You say that as if you aren’t a twink.”

“Fuck off.”

+

Taeyong starts to feel like yuta might be a little right (just a little since he’ll never give Yuta the pride of being right.)

Ever since then jaehyun has constantly been convincing and borderline pushing taeyong to do stuff because of “love and trust” taeyong would be lying if he said he wasn’t sick off it. He really needs a cigarette.

Even though he’s upset about it, he still finds himself walking to Jaehyun’s house at 11pm in the cold wind just because the brunette asked him to.

He knocks on the door and instead of a greeting when he opens the door he feels plump lips on his.

“J-Jae what are you doing, babe?” He manages to let out between the rough kisses.

“What do you think?” He says moving away for a second before attaching his lips to taeyong’s neck, the smaller lightly shoved him away.

“I’m not in the mood, besides we’ve never even gone beyond kissing before, shouldn’t you be a little less rough?” Taeyong asks and immediately feels like a dumbass when Jaehyun rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue.

“Don’t you tru—“ and taeyong almost throws a punch right then.

“I trust you, I’m just not in the mood, I’m going to go home now, goodnight babe,” he leans in to give jaehyun a light kiss on the forehead but gasps when he gets lightly shoved away.

“Don’t bother coming back.”

Him and jaehyun haven’t spoken in two weeks.

 

_When we both know that deep down, the feeling still deep down is good_

“You’re telling me, he tried to force you by saying some trust shit?” Yuta asks while eating fries.

“He didn’t force me!”

“He tried to! And now he’s mad because you wouldn’t go further with him! That’s pretty fucked,” yuta says giving taeyong a pointed look.

“Look it’s okay, I’ll just apologize to him,” taeyong sighs and yuta nearly chokes on his fries.

“He should be the one apologizing to you, dumbfuck.”

“Why?”

“My god you’re hopeless,” Yuta rolls his eyes, taeyong sure has been receiving that look lately.

“Sorry? But something about him does bug me,” taeyong admits and yuta nearly snaps his neck to turn and take a look at his friend.

“What? What is it? Spill.”

“Well, before we dated he said he thought of fucking me, he doesn’t mind when I make sugar daddy jokes, and right when we started dating he suddenly said I have nice lips. Not to mention what happened last night. I feel like he really wants to sleep with me but I keep denying that pleasure, I feel bad,” taeyong admits and yuta wants to wack him. How can he not connect the dots?!

“Taeyong, not to be a dickhead, but are you sure he didn’t agree to dating just because he wants your body?”

Taeyong didn’t talk to yuta after that.

+

Taeyong wants to cry on his walk home. His body? How could yuta even think that. Jaehyun loves him, he said so. He respects taeyong and didn’t force himself on after taeyong left, and he isn’t ignoring him, he’s giving him space. Yes, giving him space! That’s what jaehyun is doing, because taeyong knows jaehyun would only do what’s good for taeyong.

So taeyong goes to apologize to jaehyun.

He comes back heartbroken.

_[I could hate u now, it’s alright to hate me now]_

Taeyong cries himself to sleep that night, listening to Frank Ocean’s Ivy on repeat because he’s a dramatic little bitch.

Yuta was right after all because the second Taeyong refused his body to jaehyun the boy had found another body to play with.

When he was trying to be sad in peace his phone would beep with a message from jaehyun every two seconds, interrupting his song, he groaned in annoyance and checked the messages.

From jaehyun: I’m so sorry baby

From jaehyun: I was wrong angel

From jaehyun: reply please babe

From jaehyun: fine

From jaehyun: if you just agreed when I asked this wouldn’t have happened

From jaehyun: this is all your fault

From jaehyun: don’t talk to me again

Taeyong throws his phone across his room and hears shattering.

For fucks sake.

 

_ain’t a kid no more, we’ll never be those kids again_   
_I could tell how much I meant to you, meant it sincere back then._

Taeyong wishes he could go back to the times when him and jaehyun would share cigarettes and ditch classes, when he wasn’t manipulated or cheated on or blamed for something that wasn’t his fault.

Or when yuta never introduced them, yes that would be nice.

He walks around to the back of the school sadly, ready to smoke when he sees a tall guy with a heart shaped face and nice eyebrows holding a cigarette up to his face.

“Want to share?” He asks.

And like a fool, taeyong falls for it again, “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly inspired by ivy from frank (g)o(d)cean
> 
> This a damn mess I might edit it later but I’m tryna sleep now
> 
> Comments are appreciated ♡
> 
> — kiwi


End file.
